1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a liquid discharge head to discharge droplets, bubbles mixed into the head may cause a discharge failure. As the temperature of liquid increases, the amount of gas (the volume of air) soluble in the liquid decreases. Accordingly, as the liquid discharge head changes from a low temperature to a high temperature, air dissolved in liquid may appear as bubbles, thus causing a discharge failure.